Shark Smile
by Ace-Clubs-7
Summary: Suigetsu the newest character of Naruto is the main focus of this fanfiction. Go back to when he was Zabuza's junior and the ways he became the sudden companion of Sasuke. Action, drama, horror, fighting, Power Rangers, everything is in this story!


**Shark Smile**

Prologue

The air in the Mist was stifled slightly, the rain falling down in heavy amounts. Sprawled out ninja lay on the mud filled ground, the ice of the mornings before blending in with the water that fell now. The years had gone by but one rule still reigned in the bloody mist village; of course that rule was simple which every Mist nin knew from all the sections of the land. That rule was:

Don't fuck with Zabuza and his gang.

Zabuza slashed through a few ninja in front of him, as the rain kept falling from the skies above. Each slash came from his long and gigantic blade, the wisps of hair from his opponents flying as he decapitated an enemy after enemy, in a emotionless and precise fury. Ninja with the same clothing followed, draped in black with their headbands slightly wore down to the right side, showing allegiance to their leader. They continued behind their God, using long thin blades to clean up the mess that Zabuza let them have.

The headbands of the other ninja had a small leaf crest spiraled in the center of the meal, their screaming blinding and horrible over the crashing rain, and pounding on the bodies of their fallen comrades. Only three or so leaf ninja stood past Zabuza who had made it past the long grass plains that the battlefield was laid. All three were injured, one even having his whole right arm ripped off with the 'God's Hammer' that many people called it around the place, it only bringing judgment to the fools who went up against him and his gang of loyal rebels.

As the three Konoha ninja stood, one of the rebels stalked them, his eyes wide with excitement. His teeth were like a shark's, them gleaming in the droplets of water; his blade had blood splattered upon it from the men he had killed in battle, a small smile on his face while doing it. He laughed with glee, slashing his blade hard at the most wounded ninja that had his arm taken off, taking off his other arm in a fluid motion. He gave another laugh as the other two tried to help, both missing the laughing warrior with long white hair and cheery demeanor.

The white-haired man, or kid you can say, the youngest looking out of anyone there on the war grounds, took this chance to add more kills to his list. Easily his body twisted slightly like the rain that fell, dodging each shot that the leaf ninja gave at him. When it was all over, they were dead, two of them decapitated and the one with the arms ripped off hit squarely in the heart. The armless man was last to die, screaming to his death, which the shark toothed rebel just laughed at, stepping down on the body.

It was over. The battle was a complete mismatch in everyway. Zabuza sat at the end of the grass fields, his huge blade that almost no ninja could pick up on his shoulders, an emotionless expression in his eyes. This was just another attack by another village, trying to kill the people who had went to their villages time and time again, stealing and killing at their whims. But it never worked; Zabuza and his men had never been defeated. Yes, a few had died, but that was for the best. Zabuza only wanted the best, so the stragglers who died were only better for him.

The kid of the group was last to reach Zabuza, his metal sword bleached in red blood. His clothes of full black with drabs of blue were also soaked in rain and water, the smell unbearable to most - but very erotic to the men in this group. The shark-looking male kept his walk slow, seeing that the rest really weren't waiting for him. They really never cared for him at all, really never. Most of them keeping to themselves and not loyal to anyone in the group except their God, Zabuza.

He gave a bored look, thoughts spurning in his mind. The days had grown long for the one they called Suigetsu, his life filled with boring fights and boring people. Zabuza was the only one who interested him, but that was only because of the blade he wielded. Suigetsu admired the blade and every time he saw it, he had to dream about holding it and slashing it through his foes - maybe even sometimes thinking of killing Zabuza over it and taking over the group himself.

"A dream will become reality," the sharped tooth bellowed his hands behind his long white hair that gracefully whisked behind him in the slight breeze. He stared at Zabuza across from him, only twenty or so yards away. His smile kept on; he saw the blade and dreams entered his mind once more. Emotions flew through him, knowing that the time would come soon where he would turn on his lord and strike him down, taking 'God's Hammer' with him after the battle.

And if the others didn't like it? He would just kill them all.

"Yeah, a dream is only a dream to me, but I do know that the day will come when God feels the wrath from his angels. I will kill God himself, _Momochi Zabuza._"


End file.
